


Apology (LAK)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's pretty mean, but.. that's it: he's kinda mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology (LAK)

**Author's Note:**

> JQ is a house sparrow. Jonesy is a stoat. Toffoli is an African painted wild dog.

Tyler’s camera shutter went off. He cackled.

“Oh c’mon Toffee!”

Martin smacked him in the back of the head.

They were sitting across the aisle from each other on the bus.

“Hey! Ow! I need that!”

“For what? You barely think at all as it is.”

Tyler stuck his tongue out at Martin, who did the same. Jonathan walked between them, ruffling his feathers. He clipped both of them with a wing each.

“Fucking idiots.”

Tyler laughed. Jonathan threw a crumpled up water bottle at him. He nailed Tyler right in the head, making Martin chitter in glee. Jonathan glared at him.

“Keep it up and you’re next.”

Martin made a face at the back of Jonathan’s head. He went over to Tyler.

“You good?”

“Yeah. Why’s Jonny’s panties in a bunch?”

Martin shrugged.

“He’s usually kinda an asshole though.”

“But not as moody?”

Martin shrugged again.

“Oh, wait. He doesn’t usually wear panties either.”

They grabbed their things and walked down the aisle and out of the bus. Tyler frowned.

“I- I don’t need to know that, eh. And how do you know that?”

Martin shrugged again and smiled.

“We’re goalie bros.”

 

Jonathan got to the hotel room. He was going to be rooming with Martin. He opened the door and practically threw his suitcase into the room.

He saw a note on one of the beds. It was a handwritten memo written in highlighter on the hotel’s stationary.

It read:

“by the time you’re reading this, i’ll be in titty’s room.

i’m gonna sleep with him bc i love him more :*

~xoxo, martin jones :))”

Jonathan sighed. What a fucking loser.

He pulled off his dress clothes and went to take a shower. He sighed; he was pretty tired. He was thinking of taking a nap and then maybe getting a bite to eat. He changed into just shorts and a cap.

Jonathan went back to the bed and turned on the TV. He watched it for a bit, but soon felt the gentle tug of sleep and rest. He gratefully succumbed to it.

 

Jonathan woke up with a start. Something was off. He turned to bed next to him and remembered what it was. Martin wasn’t sleeping with him tonight.

His stomach growled. He remembered he was hungry as well. He thought about ordering room service, but Jonathan didn’t really feel like eating by himself.

Jonathan opened his door and stuck his head out into the hall. It was empty. He flipped his hat backwards and walked down the hall in his shorts. When he reached Tyler’s room, he didn’t bother knocking; he knew the door would be open. He walked right in and laughed.

Tyler and Martin were lying together on the same bed playing on their Nintendo 3DS’s. They were playing one of the Pokemon games. They looked up at the sound.

“Hey Johnny.”

JOnathan shook his head. He came into the room, but left the door open.

“I’m hungry.”

“Okay.”

“I want to go eat.”

“Well go then.”

The tinkly music filled the silence.

“Oh c’mon guys. Please. I’ll pay.”

This enticed them.

“Hmmm, maybe. Whattaya think Toffee?”

“Maybe if he apologizes for being a dick-head I’ll consider it.”

They paused their game, put the devices down, and looked at Jonathan. JOnathan sighed heavily and puffed up his feathers.

“I am very sorry for being a dck-head to you two dick-heads.”

Martin looked at Tyler who just shrugged.

“Well, I mean, I’m actually starving. So that’s just gonna have to do.”

They got up, got their jackets, and herded Jonathan into the hallway. THey started dragging him towards the elevator.

“But, I don’t have a shirt on!”

“Shoulda thought of that before.”

 

 


End file.
